The Promise and The Reunion
by x mady x
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are childhood lovers and friends..but after they graduated from high school, Natsume had a mission which prevented them from seeing each other..and before he left, he left Mikan with a promise and proposed to her..more inside..NxM..
1. THE MISSION, PROMISE & ENGAGEMENT

hi..this is my 2nd fic...hope you like it...",)...

reviews please...",)...

SUMMARY: Mikan and Natsume are childhood lovers and friends...but after they graduated from high school, Natsume had a mission which prevented them from seeing each other...and before he left, he left Mikan with a promise and proposed to her...Since then Mikan haven't heared or seen him, until Hotaru and the others planned a reunion especially for the two of them...NxM...

AGES:

(1st and 2nd chapter) / (future chapters)

Natsume and the others 18 / 25

Tsubasa, Misaki 21 / 28

Youichi 11 / 18

JOBS: (future chapters)

Mikan: Famous MODEL, SINGER and ACTRESS

Hotaru: Famous SCIENTIST, INVENTOR and MODEL

Ruka: Famous VETERINARIAN and ACTOR

Natsume: Famous LAWYER, SINGER and ACTORunder the name of "RAVEN MITSUMOTO"

* * *

THE PROMISE and THE REUNION...

-kawaiiredgoddess-

Chapter One: THE MISSION, THE ENGAGEMENT, THE PROMISE...

" hey ruka..good morning..i just want to know, do you know where natsume is?...he told me earlier he had something imp. to tell me..." Mikan said...a bit eager to know what he was gonna tell her...

"hmm..i saw him under the sakura tree before you bumped into me...hehe..but if he's not there maybe he's in the northern forest again..." Ruka said while patting his rabbit..

"oh, okay...thanks for your help!...see you later then Ruka..." Mikan said cheerfully..

(under the sakura tree)

"hmm, i wonder who this note is from...i do wish it's from natsume.." she said while picking up a letter with her names printed in it...the letter said:

_"MY DEAR MIKAN,_

_PLEASE GO TO THE LAKE IN THE NORTHERN FOREST..I'LL BE WAITING THERE FOR YOU..._

_NATSUME"_

"hmm, i guess Ruka was right..oh well..i'm off to the Lake then.." she said happily..

(at the lake)

Natsume was watching the sun set when mikan arrived...

"hey Mikan...come here..look.." he said while pointing to the direction of the sun...

"wow, it's really beautiful!...i wish we could always watch the sun set here!..." Mikan said with amusement...

"hey why is it like it's your 1st time to watch the sun set?.." natsume said while smirking..

"it's not like that..it's just that it's my 1st time to watch the sun set in a beautiful lake with the nost precious person in my life..." Mikan said while blushing a bit..

"Uhm, Mikan..i have something really important to tell you.." Natsume said sadly and seriously...

"what is it Natsume?.." Mikan said with her cute puppy eyes..

"..Mi-kan...i have to go away...for a very long time...i don't know when we'll see each other again!..." natsume said gloomily..

"oh, but why?..why do you have to leave me again?.." Mikan said..a little bit crying...

"persona gave me another mission..and if i don't do it, they'll hurt you and persona might try to kill you again..." natsume said sadly...

"but you know i can take care of myself now!...i fully mastered my nullification andd copying / stealing alice!.." Mikan said confidently and gloomily because of the news...

"yah, i know that...but i'm doing this to keep you and the whole academy safe.." natsume said...with his bangs covering his eyes...

"oh, okay...just promise me you'll be safe!.." Miakn said while holding natsume's hands...

"yes, i promise...for you i'll do anything.." he said sincerely...then crashed his soft lips into hers...then said..

'i promise you Mikan, we'll be together again!..and the next time we see each other..i'll never let you go!..." he said whilesinking his soft and sincere gaze into her's..then he took hold of her hand and asked her if she is willing to marry him...and mikanagreed and natsume put an engagement ring on her left ring finger...

"and i promise you, i'll always be faithful to you and i'll wait for you to return to me even if it takes a life time!..." Mikan said sincerely before they kissed again and kept each other company...

* * *

hope you liked it!...

reviews please...",)

arigatou...


	2. HOTARU'S PLAN

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

hi...hehe..i just wanted to inform you all that i changed my old name "kawaiiredgoddess" to "redteenagegoddess"..hehe..well, here's chapt. 2...hope you like it..reviews please...

****

SUMMARY: Mikan and Natsume are childhood lovers and friends...but after they graduated from high school, Natsume had a mission which prevented them from seeing each other...and before he left, he left Mikan with a promise and proposed to her...Since then Mikan haven't heared or seen him, until Hotaru and the others planned a reunion especially for the two of them...NxM...

AGES:

(1st and 2nd chapter) / (future chapters)

Natsume and the others 18 / 25

Tsubasa, Misaki 21 / 28

Youichi 11 / 18

JOBS: (future chapters)

Mikan: Famous MODEL, SINGER and ACTRESS

Hotaru: Famous SCIENTIST, INVENTOR and MODEL

Ruka: Famous VETERINARIAN and ACTOR

Natsume: Famous LAWYER, SINGER and ACTORunder the name of "RAVEN MITSUMOTO"

* * *

**THE PROMISE and THE REUNION**

**-REDteenagegoddess-**

**CHAPTER TWO: HOTARU'S PLAN**

_(FLASHBACK)_

_'i promise you Mikan, we'll be together again!..and the next time we see each other..i'll never let you go!..." he said whilesinking his soft and sincere gaze into her's..then he took hold of her hand and asked her if she is willing to marry him...and mikanagreed and natsume put an engagement ring on her left ring finger..._

_"and i promise you, i'll always be faithful to you and i'll wait for you to return to me even if it takes a life time!..." Mikan said sincerely before they kissed again and kept each other company..._

_---_

**!...C-R-A-S-H...!**

"what do you think that was?..." Mikan said...a bit panicking...

"i don't know...maybe its hotaru with her crazy inventions again..." natsume said before they saw a figure coming out of the shadows...

"who'se there?..." natsume said thinking it might be persona...

"it's just me...okay?...natsume, mikan.." hotaru said in her usuall monotone voice...

"hotaru, what happened to you?..." mikan said worriedly while looking at hotaru's bruises...

"my scooter went haywire and crashed.." hotaru said...

then the atmosphere became serious when hotaru began to talk again...

"so, you're going to leave without saying goodbye to us?..." she said while looking at natsume..

"how'd you know about that?.." natsume said..

"don't you remember?..i have hidden cameras here!.." hotaru said

"oh yah, sorry i forgot...please promise you wont tell this to anyone else other than ruka.." natsume said..

"hmm...i won't tell anyone if you pay me 300 rabbits..." hotaru said while grinning evily..

"hotaru you're evil..." mikan said a bit annoyed..

"okay i wont..i promise..so when do you leave?.." hotaru said

"my flight would be at12:00tonight..." natsume said sadly..

"oh...well i better get going now..i don't want to waste your spending time together.." hotaru said while walking away from the couple...

"so, you want to go to central town?.." mikan said while smilling at natsume...

"ok.." natsume said while taking hold of mikan's hand...

HOTARU'S P.O.V.

"oh, so their going to central town..hehe..nobody's going to mess up my plan to give those two the greatest day of their life!.."

(back to mikan and natsume...)

"we better hurry if we want to catch the bus.." natsume said while smirking..

"okay...let's go now!.." mikan said while standing up..

when they got to the bus, they were shocked to see that it was empty and the chauffeur (mr. narumi) changed the bus into a limo especially for the two of them...(a/n: wow!...what a service!...hehe..)

"mr. narumi...where's everyone?..why are you the chauffeur?...and why did you change the bus into a limo?..." mikan said, a bit confused...

"i thinkit's hotaru who did this for us..." natsume said...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

well there you go...chapter 2!..",)...sOrry, it kinda turned out like a cliff hanger...i'll fix it next time when i update...promise...

i hope you like it!...

reviews pls..

arigatou..


End file.
